


Her werewolf

by Tasya_Erevo



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasya_Erevo/pseuds/Tasya_Erevo
Summary: Just imagined what happened after the final
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Her werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I`m really nervous, because it`s my first work in English! I`m not a native speaker, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me ♥

That evening was the one of the worst in Vera's life. She didn't know what to do next. She lost her power and then Alyssa died... Might be if she had some powers she would know how to help herself but there were so much happening, so her mind couldn't think clearly.

When Hamish decided to drive her home she agreed... she didn't have any other choices actually. Or, at least, that was how she calmed herself.

The night was so silent. It felt like the silence before the storm and that feeling made Vera even more nervous. She wanted all of those magical problems to end but also knew that it was only the beginning.

She was so deep in her thoughts that didn't even notice when they arrived to her house. Hamish saw how distracted she was during the trip and wanted to talk to her, but Vera said she would be okay and left him alone in the car.

He followed her walking to her house, coming through the door... all of that felt so wrong... he didn't know why but just felt something... and then he was distracted by the phone call.

"Hey, dude, where are you?"

It was Randall. He was pretty anxious actually.

"Um... I've just driven Vera to her house. It's been really tough day, you know"

"Ugh, man, how is she?"

Hamish didn't understand why Randall asked him about Grand Magus. Well, of course, Randall was full of kindness but he also believed that Vera could handle anything.

Maybe Randall felt his thoughts because hurried up to explain himself.

"Well, Praxis was in her house for a while if you didn't know. I just thought that it would be hard for Vera to be there..."

Hamish looked at Vera's house and understood that there was no light in it... he felt like everything inside of him started getting cold. Randall called for him but Hamish didn't listen to him. He just thought about how stupid he was.

He ran out of the car and headed straight to the house. He came in without knocking - it was the last thing he thought about. But he froze when saw everything around him. The house was in a total mess. He came into the leaving room and then saw her.

She was sitting on the white coach embracing her knees and just staring into the wall. There was completely dark but Hamish felt how empty her eyes were. And it scared him. He ran to her and closed in his arms and just after he did that, he felt her warm tears on his shirt.

"I'm so useless... I can't even clean all of these up! I'm just stupid, useless, foolish..."

He felt the pain in her words. That wasn't just the words of the woman who used to decide her problems with the help of magic, there was something else... he looked in her eyes and stopped her.

"No, you're not. No matter what you're strong, independent, beautiful woman and you...we will handle everything. I need you. Have you heard me?"

He touched her cheek with his finger-tips and felt that she was a little bit trembling.

"How about having a shower?"

He smiled and saw her smiling back in some sarcastic way.

"Are you suggesting me to have a shower with you?"

He saw her bitting her lower lip and god knows how hard it was for him not to use that proposition.

"How could you think about me like that?"

He theatrically frowned and Vera couldn't keep her smile.

"Well, let's be serious! While you will be having a shower, I'll clean up this mess."

Vera felt his hand on her shoulder, his fingers on her cheek and didn't know how to force herself to go upstairs and take a shower. That was hard to confess but she felt protection sitting next to him. Maybe she had that feeling because she was powerless.

As he promised while Vera was having a shower, Hamish had to do cleaning, but when he looked at all the stuff, well, he didn't even know how to start. So, he decided to do it easily and used "Purgatur" spell. And right after that he had another phone call.

When he heard the sound he didn't understand what was that firstly because he didn't remember how he put his phone into the pocket. When Hamish answered it was Randall. Again.

"Hamish, that's not funny! We kinda need you here! Jack doesn't answer the phone, Gabriella killed a person and Lilith wants to go back to hell!"

Randall was very nervous and it sounded like he really needed some help. But for the first time in a while Hamish decided to put his own priority over his pack's interests. Maybe it wasn't right in some way but it needed to be like that.

"Randall, I'm sorry but I can't come back right now. Let's discuss everything tomorrow, okay? Try to calm everyone down just for a night."

"Who phoned?"

Hamish heard familiar sweet voice and saw Vera in front of him. She looked so... simple and even more beautiful because of that. She wore just a white T-shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was still wet after the shower and seemed to be even longer. He put his phone into the pocket while was still looking at her.

"What? Don't you think I wear the Grand Magus "uniform" even at home?"

"That's just unusual"

He smiled as she made a few steps next to him.

"So, who phoned?"

To be honest, Hamish didn't want her to know but tell her a lie could be even worse.

"Randall. They have....ugh...some problems."

"They need you, you can go"

She closed her eyes for a second and it seemed like they changed their color from warm chocolate to foggy dark chocolate.

"You're not in charge here! You can't give me the orders!"

He came closer to her, his eyes looked like an icy sea that meant he was really mad or pretended to be.

"That's actually my house!"

Vera's hands were trembling, she would use the magic if she had it... she felt so cross and broken.

"Okay, so if you let me stay and take care of you, you can do with me whatever you want"

Hamish breathed out as he saw her pain inside her soul. It was hard for her and she just tried to take control at least on someone, so he decided to be patient with Vera.

And as she heard the proposition she couldn't handle the smirk. His words sounded so ambiguously.

He embraced her so she could comfort her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that in silence for a while. And then Hamish asked her:

"Maybe we could watch some movies?"

"It sounds like a good idea. Something about werewolves?"

Vera looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, it felt so cosily... he hugged her, she was lower, well, actually she was lower all the time, but now she was even without her heels. He felt like he wanted that every evening would be like that.

"I want to be the only one werewolf in your life..."

Said he and then his lips touched hers, so soft and so warm... and it was their first kiss without her lipstick on his face. But not the last...


End file.
